


Walk Me Home

by tubbospanda



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, And anxiety, Angst, Bisexual Han Solo, Canon-Typical Violence, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gay Luke Skywalker, Han Might Be A Bit Ooc, Han Solo isn’t a dick, Han is a good bf, How Do I Tag, Insecure Luke, Leia is a good sister, Lesbian Leia Organa, Luke Skywalker Needs A Hug, Luke has ptsd, Luke is a baby, M/M, Mentioned Amilyn Holdo/Leia, Minor Character Death, Not Beta Read, Past Biggs/Luke, Soft Han Solo, Support Han Solo, Trans Luke Skywalker, Trans Male Character, Twink Luke Skywalker, he loves his little Jedi, hes just very sweet, i cant spell, skysolo, too many tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:41:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24403738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tubbospanda/pseuds/tubbospanda
Summary: Luke locks himself in his bunk after a certain mission. His sister and boyfriend are concerned. Luke is upset, Han tries to help. (lots of cuddles and kisses ensue)
Relationships: Biggs Darklighter/Luke Skywalker, Luke Skywalker/Han Solo
Comments: 3
Kudos: 119





	Walk Me Home

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Welcome to my first AO3 Fic! Brought to you by 5am Creativity & Walk Me Home by P!nk.

**_“Walk me home in the dead of night  
I can't be alone with all that's on my mind”_ **

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_”Luke, baby, are you okay?”_ came a soft voice, following a small knock on Luke bunk door. He had locked it behind him when he had went in. Han knew the access code, of course, but he wasn’t going to storm in without Lukes permission.

Han heard a soft choked off sob and winced at how broken it sounded. He bit his lip softly and gently knocked on the door again. He didn’t get a response. He sighed softly and glanced over at Leia next to him. They both knew why he had locked himself away.

The brunette frowned and shrugged. Han gently stepped out of the way as she pushed him over _“Luke? It’s Leia, can one of us come in?”_ Her voice was soft, like always when she was talking to someone who was upset. A moment later the door clicked and slid open. 

Luke stood in the door way, his eyes filled with tears and more streaming down his face. He had a large jacket—Hans jacket— wrapped around him. Han frowned as soon as he saw the small boy, gently taking him into his arms. 

Luke collapsed instantly at Hans touch, burying his teary face into the smugglers chest. Han gently brushed his fingers through the blonde hair, glancing at Leia. She nodded and gave him a quick sympathetic smile. 

She mouthed something that Han made out as ‘ _I’ll be with Amilyn if either of you need me’._ Han nodded and smiled thankfully at the girl, she turned on her heel and swiftly left. She was gone down the hall in a matter of seconds. 

Han returned his attention back to the small pilot that wasn’t shaking in his arms. He gently picked the blonde up and walked in back into his bunk, closing the door behind them. He sat down on Lukes bunk, keeping the boy in his lap.

He gently carded his fingers through Lukes hair to slowly calm him. He whispered gentle reassuring words into his ear. They consisted of gentle shushing and cooed pet names. 

Once Lukes harsh sobs had slowed, Han gently moved back a little. He tilted Lukes chin up with his thumb and pointer finger. The blonde sniffled and avoided eye contact with Han. 

_“Biggs?”_ He asked gently, Luke nodded slowly. Han sighed softly, nodding and letting the boy bury his face in Hans shoulder. Han knew they used to have a thing back of Tatooine. 

Biggs was Lukes best friend, his ex-lover. On the mission today, Biggs’ X-Wing has been shot down. As soon as Luke got back to base, he fled back to his room. Han knew it must be wrecking him, his thoughts were probably horrible.

 _”M-My fault..”_ Luke mumbled, barely audible, broken and muffled into Hans shoulder. Hans heart broke a bit at the words. The older man gently made Luke look at him again.

 _”No, angel. It’s not your fault. There was no way for you to have saved him.”_ He whispered, gently kissing the blondes forehead. Luke sniffled again and looked up at the taller man, his eyes still filled with tears. 

Han knew how much this must have been affecting the Jedi, of course it was. It was horrible to loose anyone, especially a childhood best friend or lover. Biggs was both to Luke. He also knew how Luke was, he always took the blame for everything, even if it wasn’t but his fault.

All Han could do now was reassure and comfort Luke. Han shifted, moving to lay them both down. He gently pulled his jacket tighter around Luke, kissing his nose and pulling away to take off his boots. Luke watched him, a small pouty on his tear stained face.

Han came back as soon as he shed his boots, curling up beside Luke. He pulled the Jedi close, kissing his forehead gently. The smaller boy gently tucked his head up under Hans chin, burying his face in Han. 

Han held Luke protectively, listening to his breaths calm slowly. Han brought one hand up to gently brush through Luke now messy and matted blonde hair. Han closed his eyes, feeling Luke cuddle closer to him with a soft content hum.

Luke yawned and Han smiled fondly, pulling him closer. The blonde nuzzled up to Han gently, rubbing his nose against Hans jaw. Han chuckled softly and gently kissed the other head. 

_“Sleep, kid... I’ll be right here when you wake up. I’m not leavin..”_ he mumbled. He felt a small nod from Luke and smiled.

Luke fell asleep quickly and Han smiled to himself, kissing his head again. 

_“I love you so much, Luke..”_ Han whispered, closing his own eyes and easily dosing off as well.

**Author's Note:**

> CONSTRUCTIVE Criticism is Very Welcomed as Well as Kudos if you like dancing it! Ty :)!


End file.
